partizanfandomcom-20200214-history
Armour Astir (Pt. 1)
Episode Description Our game of Armour Astir takes place in a time of fables and magic, around 500-1000 years after our first Road to PARTIZAN game. As the Divine Principality spreads and grows in power, one small group inside of it tries to check its imperial ambition. That group is called Horizon, and it is funded and controlled by the powerful House Brightline of Stel Kesh, who are nostalgic for a better age--whether or not that age ever existed is, of course, up for debate. Horizon has heard word that Stel Nideo has located an incredible source of power at the center of the Milky Way galaxy, and is sending some sort of force to capture it. To stop Nideo, Horizon rushes ahead with a single ship to locate that device and to disable, destroy, or take it over for their own. The Ivory Prince, Horizon’s ship, is blessed (and accompanied) by the mischievous divine Perennial, and captained by the noble Briar Brightline (Art Maritnez-Tebbel), an officer who loves it when a plan comes together. On board are three ace pilots: The Arcanist and Consul Cerise Sky (Andi Clare), a devotee of Perennial and high ranking magistrate in the Divine Principality. Teasel Mode (Janine Hawkins), an Ashen witch, who has bound herself tightly with Perennial in exchange for powerful gifts. And Vessel’s Gold (Andrew Lee Swan), a cyborg mercenary from a culture left behind, who fights for a paycheck… and a good cause. As they land at the edge of a massive space station, can the crew come together to face down their foes and uncover the mysteries of the galactic core? This week on the Road to PARTIZAN 03: Armour Astir Pt. 1 ////PARTIZAN PALACE DATE ENTRY | 1423 P.M. 01 01 01\\\\ . . . ///OPERATION: CHOOSE SECTION: FAITH AND CULTURE && OPERATION: DISPLAY TOP ARTICLE\\\ . . . //PRESENT ELECT AND VERSE GALLICA DELIVERS SERMON AT PERENNIAL DAY SERVICE\\ . . . /OPERATION: HIGHLIGHT AND EXTRACT SUBJECT QUOTES\ “Twelve years ago, just after my election, ███ ██████ put our great House in jeopardy. I worried at first, I admit. But then, I remembered my lessons. I remembered the Constellation of the Adversary: Three thousand years ago, a misguided and treasonous group attempted to sabotage everything we had built. But as time has shown, Divinity will not, can not, crumble so easily. Ours is a culture of equilibrium, a balanced society which--though it may shake--cannot fall. The Principality is a star shining so brightly, that no matter how many foes surround it, its light exceeds. It is for this reason that, even in this time of trouble, I am confident in Stel Nideo’s future.” Plot Opening An excerpt from the journal of Gallica, elect of the Divine Present, chief emissary of Stel Nideo, Verse of the Holy Church of Received Asterism, and Anodyne of all Divinity in this, the fourteen hundred twenty third year of its Perfect Millennium. Could you hazard a guess as to why I first dreamt of being your elect, Present? As a little girl, I wanted nothing more than to see the stars. I knew by then, of course, that we had written the same constellations across all the skies of all our worlds, but even still, I wanted what only you and your elect can have: To spend the morning commanding warships in the pulsar light of a neutron star, to lunch at the furthest tip of Divinity’s Reach, to compromise an enemy asset in some evening marketplace on Partizan, and to retire to the comfort of a world mapped only by us. What is better than to be anywhere you want in a moment or less? Well. Now that I have held the title for a dozen years, I can say, perhaps to not have such responsibility at all. Divinity’s eyes are on us, Present--and they should be. Ours is the only famous visage that anyone in the Principality might truly believe they’d have the chance to see. That gives us access, and access lets us do our work. But in time, those glances of affection may turn into fearful consideration. If we could be anywhere, then… why do we go where we go? Which disasters might we let strike? These are old questions, I know, but in truth, there are some even I cannot shake. Where were you, Present, when Stel Nideo needed you most? Three thousand years ago, when everything turned? What were you doing when Perennial struck the Galactic Core? Cast * Austin Walker as GM * Vessel's Gold (Andrew Lee Swan) * Teasel Moad (Janine Hawkins) * Cerise Sky (Sylvia Clare) * Briar Brightline (Art Martinez-Tebbel) Category:Road to PARTIZAN Episodes